Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure toy capable of lifting a projectile from a floor or other surface and propelling the projectile upwardly out of the body of the toy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toy whale movable on wheels along a surface and capable of scooping up a ball from that surface and propelling the ball upwardly out of the top of the whale to simulate the natural spouting action of a real whale.